Get Digging
Get Digging is the first part of the second episode of ICARLY. It shows the elimination and introduces the challenge. Synopsis Episode 2 starts off by iCarly getting KECH over to him. The prizes for safeness are Singamajigs. Blue Cary, Einstein and Nail Clippers are all safe and get Singamajigs. Blue Cary gets a bare red one with bunny ears, Einstein gets a blue one with a blue spotty shirt and red hair while Nail Clippers gets a yellow one with a space pattern shirt and red hair. Blue Cary complains about his being cursed. Evil Girl and Kyle Hat are in the final two. Kyle Hat says he’s like Gandhi, who is declared safe and gets a yellow Singamajig with a red, purple, pink and blue flannel shirt and bunny ears. Evil Girl complains about it only being the first elimination and she’s already out and gets sucked up by iCarly. iCarly has a spare bare magenta Singamajig with strange-looking bunny ears, so he keeps it. Meanwhile, Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo and Fat Dog are roasting lava, about to drop all of their stuff. Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo asks how much stuff Fat Dog has and the two died. The ground shook, BFDI Grass asks if anyone else feels it and Baljeet shrugs it off as a small earthquake. The host drops his Singamajig and all of Fat Dog’s stuff erupts from the ground, causing a flood of trash and material. The Singamajig and the host get separated in the flood. Kyle Hat discusses with Rallo about their shared enjoyment of Seth MacFarlane shows when Rallo drowns in the upcoming flood of stuff. At this point everyone is swimming in the flood. BFDI Grass asks if all his dead friends can be revived and the host brings back Fat Dog, Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo, Sawdust, Blue Cary and Rallo. Nail Clippers asks Blue Cary how was he present at the elimination when he was dead, Blue Cary reveals that it was actually Blue Michael who sat the elimination. iCarly says that the challenge is to find his lost Singamajig. First team to find it gets a prize, last team to find it is up for elimination. Transcript Votes Errors -When Kyle Hat is comparing himself to Gandhi, it's spellt Ghandi, which is incorrect. -Evil Girl's text colour changed AGAIN to brown and then red in this episode. Name The title is a reference to the Battle for Dream Island Again episode title, Get Digging. It also represents how Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo and Fat Dog were digging last episode, and this is the result of that. Reccomended Characters Shitty Peter Parker.jpg|Peter Parker God I guess.jpg|God death.jpeg|Chase Doesn't Fear the Feeble Concept of Death Sans Undertale.jpg|Sans Undertale Secky.jpg|Ahegao Hoodie Kazoo kazoo oh no no no.jpg|Kazooie Wither man.jpg|Stinky Man Scrublord.jpg|Scrubby Trivia -Eric Cartman's Hat was renamed Kyle Hat in this episode because it's the hat that Kyle wheres. -Rallo is from the Cleveland Show, a Seth McFarlane show. This is why Kyle Hat was talking about them to him. -This is the first episode to feature recommended characters. Ahegao Hoodie, one of the RCs, was worn by Fat Dog for most of this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Epsiode 2 Category:Part A Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episode 2